The Christmas Parties
by john6lisa
Summary: A/N AU B&W fluff over the years. Myka and HG and the times spent between them at the company christmas parties over the years. Yes, there will be some sex with some sort of plot that ties them together. Some harsh language and adult sex between two women. I am trying something different, writing both Myka's and HG's POV.


**A/N AU B&W fluff over the years. Myka and HG and the times spent between them at the company Christmas parties over the years. Yes, there will be some sex with some sort of plot that ties them together. Some harsh language and adult sex between two women. I am trying something different, writing both Myka's and HG's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

><p>The first year of the company party was spent with slight glances and a shy smile exchanged between the two women.<p>

"Who is she?" Myka whispered to her personal assistant that first year with company, her wine glass held curved in her hand against her chest as Sam excused himself from the two women.

"Get you anything from the bar, bunny?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"No, I'm good," Myka smiled, her eyes held captive by Mahogany orbs.

"She is the company's '_pitbull_', here to oversee anything that rakes money from the Frederic estate," Leena said. Breaking the captive hold those eyes held on her.

"From what I heard, our branch is pulling in the most revenue. Why does she need to be here?" worrying her bottom lip, Myka then nodded a silent _'thank you'_ to the server as she held the silver tray of gourmet spring rolls toward her.

"Beats me?" Leena shrugged as she watched Myka sip her wine. "From what I could find out, something, or… someone has pinged on her radar," Myka watched as Sam was pulled to the side by a few of her male workers, cigars were lit as Myka sighed.

Myka smiled at Sam as she watched him engage with her fellow co-workers, Pete laughing the loudest as the _'Boy's club_' revved up.

"Boys and their toys," the lithe accent shaking Myka from her studious appraisal of the group.

"I'm sorry, what?" her face feeling flush only to be soothed by the coolness of porcelain skin near hers.

"Bellini's are best enjoyed with a hint of cream," that soft smile warming her as she watched long, strong fingers making up the appetizers before them.

"It is best enjoyed if you press the eggs against the roof of your mouth, waiting for the precise moment to burst upon your tongue," Myka repressing all thoughts of anything remotely inappropriate as she watched onyx eyes roll back.

"Shear heaven," the woman replied.

"Here, you seem to have let one escape," Myka, as if watching herself have an out of body moment, her finger pressing, then gently guiding the stray roe to ruby lips. The woman rested her fingers on Myka's hand, a sheepish smile forming, her tongue then darting out to wrest in the offending egg.

"Waste not, want not," she whispered, her fingers curled around Myka's.

The music was fading fast, replaced by the crescendo of heart beats as green and brown eyes held fast to one another.

"I should be going," Myka stuttered, breaking the standoff as she tried to pull away.

"HG Wells, but Helena, for you, Ms Bering" she smiled as she nodded to the server, grabbing two slender shots of Russian Vodka.

Clicking their shots together, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised her way, "and my I address you as …?"

"Myka, Myka Bering, lead account analyses for the company," finding her back bone as she spoke up...

"Such a lovely name. It practically rolls off the tongue," the grin widened as both sets of pupils dilated to a solid black.

"Another blitz?" Helena asked as she turned back to the tray, Myka's eyes widening as she watched the long fingers offer up the heavenly treat to her lips.

"Hey Bunny, the guys and I were going to take a spin in the bosses new Maserati, you good?" he asked, the boyish grin fading as he looked at the woman feeding some sort of mini pancake to his date.

"I do believe your date is in capable hands, Mr Martino," Helena's annoyance building from the interruption.

"Damn straight she is," the taller man wrapping a beefy arm around Helena caused Myka to step back. An almost surreal feeling taking place as she watched the two men and the alluring woman make their introductions to one another.

"What do you say Nate? Want to take a spin with the guys?" Sam was grinning.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Helena and I need to get going," Kissing her cheek, "the babysitter needs to leave soon," he whispered to her.

"Okay, I need another wine," Myka mumbled, silent excusing herself from them.

"Why so glum?" the bartender asked as she poured another glass for Myka.

"Nothing," Myka mumbled in her glass, watching as Sam and the others made for the parking lot. Her head snapping around in time to catch the slumped shoulders as Helena turned into her date.

Just for a brief, shining moment, mahogany eyes held forest green. A soft smile exchanged between the two women.

…

**Myka's POV**

"So, did you hear? The _'pitbull'_ chopped seven heads at the southern office. And, she is going to be at our Christmas party, again," Leena was saying as we went over the latest fiscal reports.

"And this has some meaning to me because? and stop calling her the '_pitbull_," I snarked as I finished up the last of the reports. Hoping to make some time before the Christmas party tonight.

"I'm just saying, after last year, Ms Wells has been on a tear through the company. Seems the only division not to be gutted is ours," Leena smirked, eyeing me from the side.

"Meaning?" I said absentmindedly as I looked over the reports.

"Oh, come on, this is me you are talking to. Everyone shakes when she was around, the _'Ice Queen_' cometh, but with you…"

"What about me?" not looking up as I tried to concentrate on the spreadsheets.

"Oh come on Myka! Jesus, the way the woman was looking at you at last year's Christmas party and now the times here …"

"Opportune word, _woman_. I am not gay, Leena," my eyes still downcast as I buried my head in the reports.

"Fluidity,"

"What?"

"Fluidity that it does not matter what the heart wants._ You fall for who you fall for_. Your words exactly," Leena standing away from me, her arms crossed as she glared at me. "Or was that some bullshit you spouted when Claudia and I were married? Christ Myka! You were my maid of honor! Or was that bullshit too?"

'No, no! I meant every word!" I was flustered beyond believe, trying desperately to sooth my friend. I slapped my hand against my head, falling back in my chair. "What the hell are we talking about? Just because Sam and me broke up does not mean I am batting for the other team!" I replied softly.

"No it does not. But, even a dead Ray Charles could see the sparks flying between you and Helena that night,"

"And your point?" I asked.

"My point being, that every time she comes to this office, she makes it a point to be near you and I see the looks you two have been giving each other all year," Leena smile growing at the rise of my redness.

Later that day, Leena and I had gone to my house, her insistent that I dress and go to the annual Christmas party in that '_cute little black number'_ that had been hanging in my closet all year that needed to breath.

"Here, your seams …" Leena had bent down; straighten the lines on my silks as I adjusted the push up bra she made me wear.

"Really? My boobs need to go through this torture, because?" I huffed.

"Because the _'pitbull_' will be there," Leena said, hiking my bra up, then spinning me around to look in the mirror. "No one can resist a good pair of Tata's" I rolled my eyes at her reflection, adjusting the straps on my classic Channel I loved so much.

"Ms Bering, you are positively stunning tonight," me blushing as I nodded my head in a small thank you as she handed me a chilled shot of Vodka, a blintz with the coveted roe between her fingers, "May I?" she asked as she offered the prize roe toward my lips.

"You look...dapper," I smiled, hunching my shoulders as I wiped a bit of the sour cream from my lips. Her invasion of my personal space did nothing but induce my ego, heightening my boldness as I brushed my fingers over her silk tie, knotting the Windsor a bit snug.

"I am but a serf to your longing," the softness of her words caressed my very being. My body shaking, of its own accord, leaned closer, my lips brushing over the soft lobe of her ear.

"And where is your knight in shining armor?" I replied, a bit of acid in my tone.

"In the same exile as yours," her lips ghosting against my neck. The moist, warm heat almost causing my knees to buckle as her words ran down the column of my throat.

"So, are we to play this game?" the boldness at my words astounded me as I pulled away, my fingers the last to slip away from her black silk Windsor.

"I do not play, Ms Bering," her words ghosting across my neck as she backed us into the _'Employees only_' room.

My head thumped against the wall as she pressed her body against mine. I was beyond thought and reason as her thigh pushed and then lifted me up. My hands ripped at her tie, my lips biting and nipping at every inch of skin I could expose.

"More," I rasped out as her hands had bunched my dress around my hips, her fingers teasing, coating my wetness around my lips as she cannibalized my neck. I was lost in the silken feel of those locks tangled in my fingers as she kissed at my breasts that threaten to spill out of my dress with each labored breath.

"_Hola?_"

"Fuck!" Helena grunted between my cleavage, my fingers holding hers in a death grip as my thighs squeezed tighter.

"Please, I'm almost ..." my sobs damped her collar as she steeled herself. Her thumb brushing over my over sensitive nerves sent my head spinning. I felt her hot, ragged breaths against my chest as she clung to me, helping to ease me down from that glorious release.

"My turn," I was finally able to say after I swallowed, finding my voice. My fingers had slipped down between her pants, us both moaning at the feel of damp silk pressed against my skin.

"Next year," she ghosted across my lips. Us both adjusting our attire, then nodding to each other as she opened the door.

…

"365 days Myka! Really?" Leena huffed, sitting on my bed as she watched me get ready.

"Yeah, so?" I mumbled, adjusting my tight Channel dress, running my fingers over my hips. "Your point?" I said as I turned to the side, watching my reflexion in the mirror.

"My point is that the company _'pitbull_' was making out with you and then shutting you down as soon as the server knocked," Leena sighed, then standing up, helping to clasp the necklace Helena had sent me a few months ago. A sincere apology and a request for me to wear the same dress to the Christmas party this year.

"I think it was pretty classy for the company to fit the bill for rooms at the hotel for us employees this year. I love the reason for it this year," Leena was saying, me trying to ignore her as I tilted my head, changing out my earrings for the third time.

"So no one gets busted for drinking and driving?" I said, shooting her a grin as I grabbed my overnight bag and purse.

"Yes, that too, but most importantly, a second honeymoon for Claudia and I,"

"And?" I looked at her as we headed out the door; waiting for what I knew was coming.

"And no one interrupting you and the '_pitbull_' from getting it on," Leena grinned."You know what they say about _'pitbulls'_?"

"No, Leena, enlighten me," I snarked as I waved to her wife in the parking lot of the apartment building.

"Once they get a taste of something, they never let go,"

"Word that!" Claudia grinned, holding the door open for the two of us as we loaded our things into the car.

…

**Helena's POV**

I mingled with a few early arrivals to the party. I was just going over the list of appetizers, the main menu and the selection for the open bar when I was startled by a voice I had not heard in years. "Ms Wells?"

I think I jumped almost as fast as the bartender when Mrs. Frederic appeared out of nowhere, standing with her hands clasped, her eyes taking in all around her.

"All seems in order, you have outdone yourself, again, Ms Wells," she gave a small smile as I followed her eyes to the lobby of the hotel, "It seems our employee of the year has arrived. Do tend to her every need, Ms Wells,"

"My pleasure," I smiled, nodding my understanding as I turned from the founder and owner of the company I had come to feel as a second family to me.

"I trust there will be no more _'interruptions'_ in the employee lounge?" her eyebrow raised as she stared at me.

"Yes ma'am," I blushed lightly to the stoic woman.

Wolly was a god send, my right-hand who was always there to help me with any issue I had to face. "Well, go see her," he nudged me with his shoulder, "Everything is good, and …" raising his hand to me, "Yes, the caviar tray is as you requested. The servers are very aware of whom to gravitate to when you are in orbit of her,"

"Oh do stop it," I said as I smacked his shoulder, then pulling him nearby with his tie. Adjusting the Windsor with the same manner Myka had done with me last year. "And for the record, I had absolutely nothing to do with her accolade. It was handled by the Regent board,"

"I said nothing," Wolly grinned, checking himself in the mirror as he fingered his tie. "Not bad, HG. If things take a turn, you will have a sure job as coat check girl,"

"Wanker," I hissed.

"Jezebel," he replied back. Then spinning me around, his hands smoothing over the strapless black couture dress I was wearing. "She would be a fool not to be beguiled by your charms, HG,"

"I was hoping for more of a mundane crush on my mind, not my 'assets'. You know Wolly, she is ever so smart and quick witted," I sighed as I peeked around his shoulder, watching as her and her friends checked in with the front desk.

"Don't let her break your heart," Wolly said as he kissed me on my forehead. "What little of it that is left," he smirked.

"Just let me go," I whispered, my head bent down.

"Of course, everything is perfect for the party, so," he was saying, his finger under my jaw, making me met him face to face,

"Stiff upper lip?"

"For Queen and country," I smirked.

"Dame Wells, ever so the knight,"

"Go on," I said as I pushed away from him. "just make sure the Blintzes and caviar …"

"Yeah yeah, got it, they will shadow you two, now go on and see to your bird," Wolly winking at me as I made my way to the lobby.

I stood behind the marble column, moving as not to be spotted by her and the two women she was with. After making sure the lift's doors had closed, I decided to chat up the woman behind the desk.

"Margaret?" I asked. Squinting at her name tag. Then opening my wallet with my ID, "I just wish to inquire as to the readiness of Ms Bering's suite," I smiled, sliding over the large bill to the woman.

"Yes, Ms Wells, fresh flowers and the chilled Vodka as you requested," her fingers clacking away at the keyboard.

"And her acquaintances in the other room?" the rush of a breath and then clicking on the keyboard started to grate at my nerves, 'thank the heavens you are not in my employ, Margaret' I mentally said to myself. My fingers drumming on the marble counter as I waited.

"Yes, here, yes Ms Wells," the woman turning the screen to face me, "See, as per your request, the honeymoon suite for a Ms Leena and Claudia Donovan." she grinded.

I tapped my fingers on the screen, smiling to myself,_ 'pitbull'_ indeed.

"Hey hey hey, boss!" I turned at the sound of Myka's best friend and fellow co-worker in the lobby.

"Hey now, I don't care what they call you, all I know is that Mykes is the employee of year, because of you, give me a hug!"

I let out a big breath as he hugged me, my eyes wide at his ape like gripe as I met his wife's.

"Amanda?' I asked, trying to pry myself away from him.

"I assure you Mr Lattimer, I had nothing to do with that, it was all in the Regents hands for nominee worker of the year."

"Please do not let those boyish charms fool you," she said as she squeezed my hand.

"Pete is so happy that Myka is up for employee of the year,"

I smiled at her as I tried to avoid the bear hug from him as we made our to the lifts

"Just promise me that you all will have a good time tonight, yes?" I smiled as Amanda and I squeezed each other hands.

"As long as you will?" Amanda's eyes darting to the lift that was opening next to them.

"Myka!" Pete yelped, enveloping her in a bear hug, her eyes wide as our met.

I stepped back, my hands clasped against my dress as I watched all of them exchange pleasantries. Leena's eyes never leaving mine as I slunk toward the lifts.

"Not so fast," Leena directed a finger toward me. "Are you the responsible party for this great suite?"

"Maybe?" I responded, my eyes never leaving the hem of that black Channel Myka was draped in.

"Just too cool," The multi haired-colored girl hugging me, my eyes pleading with Myka to release me from this feast of love._ 'If I wanted this much adoration, I would have rolled in a beehive for this much sticky sweetness'_ I mumbled. Myka having pity on me, waved to her friends, nodding that we would all meet up later.

"Really? Employee of the year? If you wanted to get up under this dress, all you had to do was kiss me," her lips drifting to mine after we had the free and clear from the friends leaving us in the back lift hallway. I was at a loss as she stalked her way to me, her fingers sliding up and around the hem of my bodices.

I held her fingers in my hand, kissing the smooth skin around her knuckles, "My darling," I whispered, letting her guide me back to her heart's desire. Thankful a small, dank corner was away from the lifts.

My eyes rolled back as I felt the gentle, shaky lips across my throat.

"We should …" I whispered, my hand threading into those delicious curls.

"Where is that suit I was so fond of?"

Her wet, moist breath against my ear caused my thighs to shake. I was no longer willing to hold pretenses anymore. My all-consuming thought was Myka's thighs on either side of my head. Yes, the prev that I am.

"What was that, babe?"

Hearing my pet name for the first time not going unnoticed.

"Am I your babe?" her fingers dancing along the bodice of my dress, her lips nipping at the soft spot below my ear. I was done for; my patience was at an end.

"Mine," I growled as I lifted her up, pleased and thanking the gods the one of our rooms was near. Her fingers fumbled for the key card, my teeth showing no mercy as I attacked that long, sensuous neck. Sucking pale skin as my lips and teeth devoured every last iota of bare skin.

"Babe?" the haunting words reverberated in my ear. I was lost to all thought as my lips tasted her, my sweet, Myka Ophelia Bering, for the first time. Her long, strong fingers tangled in my hair, pulling, with some protest, my face from the heaven I now wish to drown in. Our bodies flush, sounds of lust, of love, echoed in my ears that were being traced by fingers along the shell of my ear.

"Yes," I hissed, my center making contact with her's, her fingers gripping either side of my face as our cores rocked in unison. The slight gasp of air, her chin tilted upwards for some sort of relief as I nipped my way down. Her breasts were a monument of worship, to lave and to love.

My cheek rested between her breasts, I shuttered at each passing fingernail upon my back. Small quakes and tremors causing our thighs to stiffen every few seconds. Her gentle lips kissing the crown of my head brought back the world at hand.

"Babe? Is there some sort of shindig we should be attending?"


End file.
